Witches of Middle Earth
by Kane Flos
Summary: [HP/The Hobbit Crossover] Two witches from two completely different times. One who knows of the future and the other who is trying to stray away from the memories of her past. One given by the Gods, the other through death. Both are in Middle Earth to aid in the Quest of Erebor and were about to be on the best or worst adventure they've ever had. (Dwalín x Oc) (Kíli x Oc)


**Hello! For former readers: I apologize for not updating at the beginning of this year, but I wasn't feeling how it was going and decided to re-write it. As of now I have deleted the chapters 2-4 and will be changing the summary when I have the time. I also apologize for any typos or errors found in this chapter.**

 **Chapters are not weekly but will be scheduled on various days on my bio.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor The Hobbit as the former is owned by J.K. Rowling and the latter by J.R.R. Tolkien, as well as the movie adaptation of the same name by Peter Jackson. All I own are my OCs.**

* * *

 **Witches of Middle Earth**

 _Chapter I — Evanesco_

 **Cassandra**

I was told in my third year by the supposed seer, Professor Sybill Trelawney that I would vanish in the spring.

I didn't believe her and the prediction never happened.

Forward nine years later around a quarter til' midnight, I was walking to my flat from St. Mungo's when I was immediately dragged into an alley by a familiar scarred-face Death Eater—Rookwood.

I hurriedly got out of his grip and quickly took my wand from my holster and cast a Stupefy and in turn, he deflected it.

"Is that the best you got, Hart?" He sneered, casting back a spell making me jump to the side slamming myself into the brick wall.

"Why don't you just kill me instead of talking?" I pushed myself off the wall and quickly cast an Expelliarmus and watched as he stumbled back a bit. Which, from my experience in duelling with him, was unexpected as he could have easily cast a Protego to deflect it and then cast a spell to get rid of me like he wanted to do years back.

As he regained his balance, I decided it was time to high-tail it and give a surprise visit to the Burrow and alert the Weasleys _(soon-to-be Weasley-Potter)._ I then heard him utter a spell which made me think of what he had said was actually what he said. No, he didn't cast a Crucio or the Killing Curse, but Evanesco. The Vanishing Spell. And with my rusty duelling and bad timing in deciding to apparate, I was hit and everything became dark.

-W-

The darkness subsided when I felt my senses come back to me. By senses, I meant a sharp pain in my back and legs and had a horrible headache.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the underside of the roof wondering how I got here. Though that was interrupted by a door opening in my peripheral vision and then a grey dog, raising its head from my stomach that I didn't even know was there, barked at the figure before getting off of me and then off the bed.

"I see that you're awake." The baritone-voiced figure stated as he came into view. "You shouldn't move, you lost some blood when I found you in the woods."

Blood? The Vanishing Spell just makes things vanish, not harm...can it? I furrowed my brows then realized it must've been from myself apparating whilst being hit. Merlin, I hope I didn't get splinched.

I looked at the bearded man, "Thank you for tending to my...injuries Mister..."

"Beorn."

"Thank you, Mister Beorn, my name is Cassandra."

-W-

 _-X [ten] Years Later-_

Two weeks after meeting Beorn, I had gotten time to look my wounds which resulted in some small cuts from a prickly bush that Beorn found me in, and a shallow wound of getting splinched starting from my left ankle to above my shin. It looked horrible and I couldn't bare to look at it when I first saw it, but over the years I've gotten used to it.

During the first month I had stayed with Beorn I never really told him I was a Witch, but I could tell that he suspected it and never brought it up. It wasn't until I found out that he could turn into a bear and that he was a skin-changer one night, and so I told him the next day. I felt a weight come off my chest when I told him and he acted very...calm I suppose. He just nodded and left his home after eating some bread with honey and walked outside. He was there for the rest of the day and I didn't get to speak to him until the next day and he allowed me to stay for as long as I needed after I told him of my world and of my horrible memories. I've managed that month on the last sleeping droughts I had and couldn't make anymore as I forced myself to not rely on them and to better myself with my health.

After staying for a year, I needed to get out into the world that Beorn had told me to be Middle Earth. It then made my theory of being in another world correct with the animals being very large were my evidence associated with the theory, and myself very afraid. Since leaving and travelling south then west for a few months I settled in a town called Archet and became a healer. The same profession I had back home.

It was hard starting one up and as well as not being able to heal using magic, but surprisingly I managed with the help of the fellow citizens. Now my patients aren't Witches and Wizards, but they're Muggle men, women, children, and the occasional Hobbits. Unfortunately, since the muggles are much different from back home and it was odd seeing a woman with no family at my age, I was asked many questions of where my husband was and why I was here alone reminding me much of my father asking and wondering when I would find someone to marry. With my stupid arse, I decided to make up a lie that I was a widow and my "husband" died in an "accident" with a building falling on top of him four years ago as I had a feeling they would still ask and probably find me one if I said I wasn't married.

After that many of them had stopped asking and I was just a grieving, widowed healer who's patients consisted of injured travelers sent by the innkeeper or the sick and it stayed the way for nine years.

There was a knock on my door late at night. The day was dull with very few patients as it was spring and I had thought it was a patient sent by the innkeeper like always. It was not. Clad in his usually grey robe and his walking staff in hand was Gandalf the Grey. I had meet him a few times in Bree near Autumn a few years back and had spoken to him of myself being a healer and how everything was going well. He is turn talked about being a wizard and was on his way to the Shire to display fireworks for the Hobbits.

"You're not here to talk about your infamous fireworks and the Shire, aren't you?"

He chuckled, "I don't suppose I am, my dear."

I moved aside and he walked in and went to the small kitchen area, settling in a chair next to the window. I closed the door and sat in the chair opposite of him and asked, "Is everything alright, Gandalf?"

He took out a pipe and replied, "I came to you for a request." I nodded for him to continue, "How would you about joining me on a quest?"

"A quest? Gandalf, I don't think I can go on anywhe-"

"It is a quest of a company of fourteen to reclaim their homeland."

"For what reason would I be needed on this quest? With that number there sure is to be a healer amongst them."

"Yes there is, my dear, but you will be needed for much more."

"Much more? What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, and you will know more later if you choose to join."

I clasped my hands together on my lap and wringed my fingers, a habit I've had since I was young and a habit my grandmother tried to stop me from doing as it showed a form of weakness. I've been on this world for ten years and have only visited five places since leaving Beorn's. Looking to Gandalf, who was awaiting my answer, I nodded and he gave me a smile. His eyes showed relief and comfort that I would be going, possibly afraid that I wouldn't agree.

After a few more minutes of talking, Gandalf had to leave. "I will see you in month, Lady Cassandra, at Bag's End." He made his way out the door, "There will be a symbol on the door, you can't miss it."

"I'm not a Lady, Gandalf. Cassandra is just fine as I had said when we previously met." He lifted his staff in a gesture that he had heard me and I closed the door, wondering to what I had just agreed to.


End file.
